Hidden
by Blonde4ever
Summary: How far would you be willing to go to stay alive Would you kill? Ella and Hailey move to Forks completly unaware what destiny has in store for them. When Embry and Paul imprint the pack welcomes the new comers happily. But Hailey and Ella have a secret. When there closest friend suddenly dissapears Hailey and Ella will do anything to get her back. PLEASE READ! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I would at first like to say I accept positive and helpful reviews, however those of you who have a four hour conversation about how much my writing sucks. (FYI I am new to this so do not go all freaky diky on me.) I do not appreciate. Yes I love HELPFUL reviews but not things telling me your never reading my stuff again. K? I love all my readers and it makes my day when you take like 2 secs to say Good job. Seriously you would be suprised how much better and quicker my updates are! Please enjoy le new story ladies and gentlemen I present to you Hidden. **

Maybe it was when I heard a scream that a wave if panic flew over me. It was a loud jarring scream.

Her eyes flew back as her neck snapped her eyes forever closing. Her mouth open in shock.

Jordan looked down at her his eyes were a deep black and his mouth had dried blood hanging beneath it.

I covered my eyes and looked away.

Perhaps you don't understand.

My name is Ella and this is me and my sisters story of pain, death, love, and loss.

Welcome to me and my sisters life.

3 months ago

It was a new town again. This time a quiet little town called forks. I had heard that it was a quiet miserable town in witch a steady downfall of rain was kept.

Quiet. Maybe that is why Hailey chose it.

Hailey was like my big sister. Always there. Slightly protective. And I loved her too peices!

Me and Hailey were... Different.

My sister really had nothing to fear. Except the games.

The horrible Cruel games.

Thirty of us taken away each year. From our homes and our families.

We are taken to the Voltouri who then prepare us for the games. We are treated as celebraties and even loved by some.

Then we die.

And we kill.

We starve or we kill each other. We freeze. Or get eaten alive.

Our most horrible and terrifying nightmares come true. Suddenly dying seems more possible.

All we can do is pray that those thirty souls are never us.

That we never have to deal with all of the pain. Or the blood. With the fact of being a murderer.

But that will never happen.

How could it?

/

We stop at a Large white home. The house is lined by a black fence and has a thick gate with a code lock to get in.

Yup. All about safety.

Hailey types in the code before we walk in. I keep note of the number so I never get completly locked out.

I look happily at the lush gardens that surround the house. They are filled with roses witch are my favorite flower.

I smile at Hailey and she smiles back. Probably requesting these be planted bacause I love them so much.

The grass is neatly cut and it is super green. Completly free from any weeds or torn up grass.

I can't keep the smile of my face when I see the birds that lightly land on the tall christmas trees.

I take the last steps on the stone pathway that leads to the door. I take a step and the step slightly squeak under my step. It gave the house a homey feeling.

The porch was lined with lawn chairs and pots of flowers but these were filled with Lily's witch were Hailey's favorite.

I smiled before throwing open the large white metal door and lunging into the house eager to get a glimpse of my new home.

When I got in I was filled with the smell of forest and fresh air. My lungs gulped it in and begged for more.

Our last home had been in tbe busy city of Seattle and it was easy to tell both me and Hailey were never the fondest of living in the street and building filled city.

I loved the feeling of grass beneath my feet trees above my head. Birds other than pigeons sweeping through the air. The fresh foresty smell that filled my lungs and danced around inside of me

The inside of the house was just as I had dreamed it to be. The cozy wood flooring. And comfy looking sofa's that lined around a large brick fireplace.

I glanced at the kitchen that had large granite countertops that I knew Hailey would love.

The stairs twirled up to the top floor and I flew up them taking them two at a time eager to pick out the best room for myself.

I reached the top of the stairs and was greeted by a long flowing hallway to my right, and a open and large theater room with more comfy couches and a large flat screen tv.

I walked down the hallway looking for the rooms.

In the forst large white door I opened I was greeted by the sight of shelf by shelf of Library books. My eyes scanned through them in amazement.

There were two beambag chairs slouched in the library and a few antinque lamps illuminated the room with no windows.

I shut the door before continuing down the hallway. The next door I opened was a painted black door. Written across in thin neat letters I read.. ya ishchu to, chto ya ne vizhu. (**I used google translate but I'm so sorry if I got it wrong.)**

Whatever that meant. I knew spanish,german, and french. (I know pretty good for a girl who looks like she is 12) It wasn't any of those.I shrugged and swung open the door. I would ask Hailey later.

I looked at the walls in the room they were darkly painted unlike most things in the house. They also carried a rather creepy feeling that sent shivers down my spine.

My gut told me to run and get the heck out of there.

The bed in the middle sat kind of empty like. The only furniture was the bed a fancy wardrobe and a mirror that was hung perfectly.

I shut the door deciding in no way would this be my room.

I skipped my way down the hallway that suddenly swerved in a different direction.

The swun the third door open in excitement and this time my eyes met with a blue walled room.

There was blue curtains and blue walls. The bed covers were blue and white and a small makeup table sat to the side of the room.

My eyes continued to scan and I noticed all of the small details.

The room had a small door that led to a granite bathroom with a huge shower and large soaker tub.

at the top of the wall someone had drawn small patterned designs.

I loved this room. But my gut just wasn't screaming THIS IS YOUR ROOM!

I shut the door to the third room and walked down the hall way there was a distance to get too the fourth room.

The fourth room was a white tiled bathroom. There was a large area of cabinets and a large soaker tub. I looked at the large drawers and shelves knowing I would probably never figure out where all my stuff is.

I exited the room and made my way in search of the next room.

I stopped at the fifth room a few feet away from the bathroom.

It pushed open the door and found myself in a office.

The office was filled with windows allowing the light to shimmer in the room. It had a big desk filled with organizers and a computer moniter with a wireless mouse.

I looked at the painting that lay behind the desk.

It had a scene that reminded me of paris at night with all the lights and the flowing river full of boats.

I always wanted to go to paris. I loved the picture and thought to myself "We will have to go there."

I took one last glance at the office before closing the door lightly.

I looked at the hallway and suddenly noticed the paintongs that lined the walls. They were all stunning and each of them a painting from a different place of the world.

I studied them each painting had different colours and textures but they were all equally stunning.

I remebered the task at hand and traveled down the hallways once more.

I took another deep curve and found myself at another door way.

This door had been painted a dark purple. I eagerly pushed open the sixth door this was the last room on the second floor. This HAD to be the one.

I counted to three before stepping inside.

Hailey's POV

I look at the screen my teeth are chattering my eyes are glued but I can't stop the shaking.

The warm body holds me close and I stiffen as I watch the screen.

This isn't happening.

3 months ago

I drive my car to the large house. I glance to the back seat where Ella is peeking out of the windows curiously.

"Were almost there." I tell her keeping my eyes on the gravel road.

She smiles and looks excitedly out her window.

Moving to forks was great. It was a peaceful and safe place for Ella to be.

Far away from the clutches of the games.

The voltouri's way of punishing us for our actions. Of punishing us because of what we were.

There was no option for us.

All I can do is pray and hold my sister close.

I sigh bringing myself away from the thought of the games.

I look at the wooden sign that spells out the words forks.

"Were here!" I shout behind my shoulder.

Ella's face lights up her eyes are hidden by the black hair that cover her green eyes. She looks excitedly at the sign and at the green tree's that line the road.

She needed this. I knew she would love the forest and yard to our house.

We drove past a resturant a police station and a few small shops.

I kept driving until I reached a long road that was home to three houses.

I drove past the two houses until we reached the last house.

Our house was literally on the line separating la push and forks.

The house was on the outskirts of the forest and the tall trees stood around the house.

I came to a stop and got out of the tall SUV. Ella hopped out and landed neatly on the ground before rushing up eagerly to the gate.

I could hear all of the sounds of the animals in the forest.

I thought this as I typed in the code to the gate.

Ella looked at the code and I laughed at she tried to remember it by repeating it over and over in her head.

Eventually she gave up and dashed onto the stone path. Her mouth opened in shock as she took in the large yard.

It had her favorite flower roses in it and also included some of my favorite Lily's.

I breathed in the air. It felt great to be outside. I let Ella go in on her own and I walked back to the SUV where all of the luggage still sat.

I nearly walked into a large figure.

"Hey watch it!" I complained as my 5'4 and 92 pound figure nearly flew backwards.

I looked up. (Like way up) to see a huge guy in front of me.

I must of looked freaked out because the guy instantly apologized.

"Its ok." I muttered denying his help as I stood up.

I looked all around and guessed that the only place this guy could have come out of was the forest.

I smelled him. There was something about his smell that was off. Didn't exactly smell like a human.

When I looked into his eyes I realized he was staring at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked kindly.

He shook his head and still looking at me spoke.

"I have to go I'll see you around ok?" He said before dashing back into the forest.

I looked after him.

I suddenly felt like I really missed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! I would love to get some reviews (hint hint) so make sure to leave some feedback! Hope you enjoy and special thanks to Supernaturalgirl for following this story! I got no reviews. (Sob!) So I would like at least one for the next update! Oh and I am so sorry it took this long I ended up getting sick! I will try to update faster next time! **

Seth's POV

I looked at the tree's as I zoomed past them my feet barely touching the forset floor. I felt calm and open in the forest.

All of a sudden a strange unrecognizable smell hit my nose. I was genuinly curious. I followed the scent it smelled like lavender and the smell reminded me of the fresh smells of spring.

I trotted lightly careful not to disturb the forest floor. My nose twitched as I tried to identify where the smell was coming from.

I started to head closer to Forks. Let it be on my side of the border I prayed silently.

The smell was growing stronger as I moved forward. A bird chirped as if flew nearly landing on my head. Its gestures said turn around, run, danger.

I grew cold I was about to turn around when a glimpse of movement caught my eye. The smell washed over me and I inhaled it my nose begged me for more so obviously it was not the smell of a vampire.

Even though I never complained the smell of the cullens was like a slap across the face. I creeped forwards curiosity over powering any sort of fear I felt.

My eyes scanned the landscape in front of me. My eyes found a large green space with a small gravel road and two still houses that lay many acers apart. The rest of the houses were surrounded my forest.

The farthest house stood on the forks side but the closer house lay half on my side allowing me to get close to it.

I could smell the scent of the border. My instincts told me to not cross the border. I'm not I thought to myself.

I suddenly was hit with a wall of the lavender like smell. Then my eyes landed on the girls.

One looked to be about twelve with raven black hair and intense looking eyes her eye lashes were long and she looked so beautiful but small like a child although her movements and the way she walked so confidently said differently.

I looked to the second girl and found myself lost in her beauty. Her eyes a chocalate brown and her face defined by sharp cheekbones. Her hair was a heaven like red. Her eyelashes too were very long and both of their skin was a very pale colour.

I fought the need to meet her.

Was this what imprinting felt like? Why did they smell so different? What was I supposed to do now?

I stepped out of the forest. But I kept myself slightly hidden behind a branch. I watched them intently.

Eventually the small girl raced inside her eyes shining as she looked around the garden.

I took another hesitant step out of the forest.

The red haired girl walked towards her black SUV. it was parked right on the outskirt of the forest and as she was walking she glanced up at the talk tree's her eyes were bright and reflected the forest in front of her.

She kept walking and I was to frozen to move. She bumped into me her small figure nearly flew backwards. She fell with a thud on her but and looked up at me well I looked down.

Her mouth opened in shock as she took my figure in. How rude Seth where are your manners!? A voice that sounded a lot like my moms shouted in my head.

"I'm sorry How rude of me." I muttered in embaressment offering my hand to help her back up.

My voice brought her back to life and she shoved herself up denying my help.

"Its ok." Her voice sounded softly like wind moving through branches.

I looked into her eyes again and I felt the need to be with her. I didn't know if I could take it.

"Are you ok?" Her soft voice vibrated in my head.

I shook my head jerking away the aching pain of need.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you later ok?" I said giving one last glance before rushing back into the woods.

Ella's POV

The room was magnificent!

MINE! My mind screamed.

The light flowed through the brightly coloured room. It was a splash of colours. The sun struck it and it made all of the colours glimmer.

The bed was big and a large tv was placed on the wall in front of the bed.

My eyes scanned the room yearning for more. It was suitable for any taste the colours seemed to be whatever you wanted them to be.

I jumped on to the bed throwing my backpack on the floor. I was enfulged by the cushioned bed.

My body relaxed I haden't had a comfterable sleep in weeks. We had been driving and searching for a new house for a while.

We had to be fairly close to the Bunker. A club where the games were watched and most of us Angels stayed.

The bunker was one of the oldest places in the workd it was built centeries ago by the voltouri as a way to gather angels.

I sighed wanting to stop thinking about the games as horrific flashbacks filled my mind from the past games I had watched.

I got up seeking the light flowing from the window. I stumbled out of the comfy bed and looked out the window I looked to the side noticing a glass door. I opened it and I jumped in excitement realizing it was a balcony.

The balcony was a small but a lonely table and two chairs sat placed on the right side. A large pot sat to the right it was filled with some more deeply thorned red roses.

I looked to the side and noticed my sister talking to a huge guy. The guy had tanned skin and was shirtless. I nearly laughed as my sister looked up at him.

I abandoned the balcony. I skipped back down the hallway going down the swirling stairs.

I slipped out the white black door. I walked through the large back yard my feet made no sound as they touched the floor leaving no trace of me walking through the yard.

I eventually reached the forest and I looked up at the large tree's I walked deeper into the forest noticong the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the animals in the bushes.

I stopped and looked at the view in front of me a lake full of clear water sat in fromt of me the clouds glistening in the reflection.

I walked closer to it dipping my hand in it a bit. My eyes glimpsed every detail. Several fish darted around.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice questioned from behind me.

Hailey's POV

I grabbed all the bags balancing them easily and ignoring the longing deep in my chest.

I looked around and smiled. Not bad. A voice in my head said.

I went to the kitchen and I wanted to squel in happiness. I jumped in excitement the counters were huge.

The fridge huge and the oven built into the counters.

I admired the floors they were clean and smooth they felt comfortable under my feet. I all of a sudden saw a yellow note on the fridge.

I looked curiously at it.

_I hope the house works out good for you. _

_Be careful though some strange rumors surround forks. _

_I know that you'll be ok and that you'll look after Ella _

_This house is centeries old (like you)_

_I'll see you soon let me know how things are _

_-Sophie_

I smiled.

I began to hum as I headed back to the door and started to unpack the bags.

I felt as if my body was in a remote mode my body moving while my mind was stuck.

My mind was stuck on the handsome boy that was the only thing in my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for favoriting and following! I got one review! I hope I can get two reviews next time before the next update. This is Paul's reaction to imprinting in his POV after his reaction is much different than Seth's. Yes Hailey and Ella are angels. I am going to introduce you too a themysterious character Sofie who will soon play a big part on this story. She is a Angel as well and tons of fun to write! Enjoy! Here it is chapter three!**

Ella's POV

My head whipped around when the voice shouted. It was deep voice and in my head I heard voices shouting get the heck out of there!

I nearly toppled over as I looked the guy over. Well over 6 feet and the size of a giant oh and did I mention he was shirtless! His bare chest kind of made me uncomfortable it also wasn't normal to be standing in the middle of the forest wearing nothing but shorts and a stern face.

Although the guy didn't seem to pose a threat the way he looked gave me a shaky feeling.

The guy looked at me for a moment and starting swearing. He stomped his feet and his body shook uncontrollably.

Ummmmm. What now? I contemplated in my head. Was this a form of medical issues or was he just having a complete meltdown. I guessed it was just a melt down. But from what? What was he swearing about?

He shouted and stomped and I nearly covered my ears as the sounds flashed into my ears piece by piece. Angels hearing was sharp and his loud shouts rang through my ears like thunder.

I caught some words as the man continued to shake.

"Oh ****! (****= enter swear word of choice)

I fought the urge to laugh as the man had a mental blip in front of me. If I ever repeated any of those words in front of Hailey or anywhere within her hearing range (witch was VERY far) I would have no guarantee of living another day.

After calming down the man looked down at me his body completely stopped shaking after he looked at me fully. I looked down at the short black dress and long black boots I wore today and suddenly felt like his approval was seriously important. He looked almost in approval at me and his eyes met mine.

"Sorry." His voice said still looking straight into my eyes.

If this guy did anything to me I hope he enjoys getting his but kicked by a little girl with a attitude. I thought to myself.

I had thought all these things so fast the words just left his mouth when I put a automatic smile on my face.

Hailey said I was evil for charming everyone. But what can I say? God gave us these stunning smiles for a reason.

"I'm Ella." I said leaping up on my feet and making no sound as my weight barely affected the ground. I stuck out my hand still smiling.

I must have landed a little too smoothly or looked a little to unclumsy to be normal because Paul looked at me funnily before shaking his head slightly and grasping my hand.

The wind suddenly changed and I smelt him. His smell different from any I had ever smelt a tinge of wood and forest.

When he shook my hand my body jerked the heat I was so unused too had sent shivers down my spine my eyes looked at him I fought away the blackness that charged inside me begging for his death for his blood on my hands.

That wasn't me. I felt a strange attachment to this guy. The way he moved the way he talked he always kept the perfect stance his eyes seemed to look into the deepest part of my soul leaving the bad behind.

I pushed away the dark part of me that came from the down world. Half of a angel was given from the lord the other half was given from the under worlders they worked together to form angels. Some turned out bad but others did not surrender to there part from the down world and remained fighting. Like me.

I shook of the thought.

"I'm Paul." The guy said still standing there looking slightly confused at my extremely cold temperature.

"So do you live around forks?" I asked wondering how the heck this guy got into the woods.

"Yeah. I live on the reservation." He spoke without hesitation.

"I live on the border." I spoke brightly still smiling.

Paul slightly blushed as if the fact of where I lived embarrassed him. Unless he already knew. Ohhhhhh!

This was the same shirtless guy who was talking to Hailey he probably wanted me to give him her number and stuff!

I looked over the tiny details on him that only a careful eye could make out.

The ridges on his jaw line tense. His chocolate brown eyes deep and meaningful. A hint of a smirk played across his lips.

This was not the boy I saw before. The boy before even at a distance was smaller than Paul although he was still huge. The other boy also carried a more friendly and light posture and personality with him.

"So what is a crazy person like you doing out in the forest?" I wondered out loud.

"I could ask you the same question." He said smirking and looking at me teasingly.

"Exploring." I exclaimed!

"Exploring what?" He said looking innocently at me.

"Stuff." I replied huffing.

I jumped up from my spot running deeper into the forest shouting behind me "bet ya can't catch me!"

Paul POV

So this is what imprinting felt like. This attachment the way I felt when she looked into my eyes.

I knew I would never hear the end of this. I imprinted and it was never part of the plan but what can I say? Some rules are made to be broken.

I noticed strange things about my imprint Ella. The name rang of my lips. For one she smelled differently like lavender. She also seemed agile she could land on her feet with out a foot stumbling. She also ran very fast and every movement every step seemed perfect and as quiet as the wind.

Also her voice sounded like singing like havens bells. That smile. Oh that smile. Where her whole face lit up in happiness her face bright and excited.

She ran very fast and never seemed to grow tired or have a red face from exhaustion. Her chest moved in a easy rhythm and she smiled the whole time looking behind at me every once in a while.

I sped up testing her pace and she dutifully pushed herself faster and eased into the new speed.

I raced behind her watching the back of her head as it bobbed while she ran her black hair perfectly in place.

I was lost in her beauty.

/

The race was over too fast. Ella whipped around to face me exclaiming "beat ya!"

I smiled "only because I was going easy on you." I lied.

She gave a Evil smile "Of course you were going easy." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

She slumped onto a boulder that lay behind her. She looked at the sun and her eyes showed the reflection of the scene in front of her.

"This place is Beautiful." She said in amazement.

I smiled "I have tons to show you then."

She smiled bavk. Her eyes brightening as she looked into my eyes little dimplss formed on her face as she smiled.

"Well there's no time to waste then!" she said excitedly.

Hailey's POV

I had everything unpacked easily with my ultra-speed one of the many pluses of being a angel.

One of the nonpluses facing the demon from the underworld deep within us.

Although we are angels everyone of us has a bloodthirsy hungry side. A side aching for death and blood on our hands. Sometimes a voice, sometimes our cravings for blood. Some of us can't control our demons and some of our demons are more stronger than others.

Some of us have to face the possibility of death. The guilt in some of us is so strong too terrible. But we lose ourselves in the blood.

As I pulled out a roasted chicken from the large oven. I stuffed in our pills. The only way we could eat human food. The pills were the only thing stopping us from needing the blood. They were like a substitution.

But most of us. Could barely survive on it. I made sure Ella was stuffed with them every day.

After what happened I had too.

Sofie was best friends with Ella even before God claimed them. In order for us to live we have to die. So we have all died after God claimed us and made us his angels.

Ella was killed by poison her parents put in her tea. (Never have tea around Ella!) They were afraid of the demon that she had spoke of. They no longer believed Ella was their daughter and thought it was their job to destroy her.

While Sofie was drowned by a angel named Raine. Who had been sent by god to kill her. Raine had drowned Sofie in the ice cold lakes on christmas.

I on the other hand. Nobody was sure of. I could not remember anything I don't remember having a family. Or dying. Not even of when I first joined the ranks of haven.

When Sofie had her first taste of blood her demon took over. She couldn't stop and a trail of bodies were piled upon her demon showing himself. Her demon was the most powerful demon known in the entire underworld.

After that Ella had a melt down. I couldn't stop Sofie's demon. The more I tried to the more obsessed she became with the blood.

Until Ella stopped her. But it was painful. All three of us almost died in the process. Sofie has never forgiven herself and she never will.

Every day we fear our demon coming out. Because we know once we drink were gone. We know the guilt that Sofie carries with her every day. The risk we all have to take.

I focused on cutting the chivken into slices and placing them on the plate. I opened the silver fridge to get the lettuce. When a knock came at the door.

"Coming." I shouted.

I closed the fridge and made my way to the white door. I could hear heavy breathing on the other side.

I hesitantly grabbed the door knob letting the sunlight flow in the room.

I looked in shock at the guy who I rammed into. My eyes scanned him suspiciously. He still had a strange forest like smell. It left tingles under my nose.

It wasn't a vampire so her couldn't be from the voltouri.

I smiled at him "May I help you?" I said sweetly.

"I'm so sorry for the bad introduction today. I'm Seth." He said smiling back at me.

I shook his hand that extended towards me. I flinched. He was so warm that I had been shocked. He looked at me weirdly too probably thinking of my ice cold tempature.

"I'm Hailey." I said pulling my hand away.

" I'm guessing your new around here?" He asked kindly.

I looked at him I loved the way he talked the way he seemed the way he looked. He had this precence to him that was so kind and caring I felt like I completly trusted him.

"Yes me and my sister just moved here." I responded to him.

"So what school are you going too?" He asked me almost hopefull like.

I thought for a moment originally the plan was too not go to school at all. After all thats happened in my life I've had to grow up pretty fast. But now that Seth was here I felt like saying no would be the wrong thing to do.

"I'm not sure probably Forks high school." I replied thoughtfully.

"Oh." He said almost sadly.

"I know some people that go there." He said strangly. "Have you met the Cullen's?" He asked.

The Cullens. Their name struck a thought to my mind.

"No." I replied quickly.

"Well I'm sure you'll love them." He said smiling.

"Excuse me for being rude but I have to find my sister for dinner. I'm sorry We'll have to get together sometime."

he looked slightly dissappointed. "Oh ok. Bye." he turned around retreating back into the forest.

I looked at him longingly as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey! I love you guys too much and updated after only one review. And its been WAY to long. Remember it takes a while to write and two seconds to say good job. All reviews are loved and appreciated. So this chapter is going to be taken in the past. I know its very confusing. Sorry! But I needed to have a chapter with their pasts in it. This may be later changed to chapter one. So you know this is their pasts. Enjoy! Let me know if you think I should switch this to first chapter and what you thought**.

Ella's POV ( 1865 )

"Your going to just love the ball that mary's planned for tonight." My mom excited herself.

She pulled out a white flouncy dress with a ribbony design complete with white shoes and a flouncy hat.

"I'm not wearing that!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are. Its for a ball! Besides its about time you started acting like a lady." She said with a sigh.

"Fine. But no hat. And I'm not going to sit around listening to you and your friends drawl." I said putting a smile on my face knowing I had won.

"Well I suppose. But you have to get me these things first." She said handing me a small parchment with her thin neat writing on it.

"Yes Mother." I replied with a curtsey.

I wore a blue waist tight dress my hair done up in a ribbon. I took the list in my hands and neatly stepped out of the library where my mother still sat perched on her chair reading the invitation to the ball.

I stepped through the door. My father sat on at the table with . A man whom worked for my father.

My father wore a sleek outfit his face a serious mask but bursting with light on the inside.

I slipped past them my shoes clinking in the stone pathway. My eyes focused ahead and my walk proud and determined.

Walk with pride! My mothers voice sounded through my head.

A man in a black carriage stopped when her reached me he stuck his head slightly out. The horses whined slightly as he did so. He looked at me.

I curtsied politely. "Morning." I said brightly.

The man had dark brown hair with almost black eyes. He stared at me for a moment before smiling at me.

"Morning." He said his voice sounded like a whip and sent goosebumps crawling on my arms.

He stuck his head back in and the horses continued their black fur shaded in with the carriage.

I walked down to the market after several long curtsies and polite conversations.

Everything about being perfect and lady like wasn't me. I enjoyed adventures and running around. Being part of the crowd didn't always suit me. But bring the only daughter of the Hall family I was always expected to be polite and enjoy boring things like knitting.

The market was a place booming with laughter and conversation. Peoples voices flooded it and shops lined it. People shouting things like "GET YOUR EARRINGS SOME OF THE FINEST JEWELRY IN THE WORLD.!" "GET YOUR TICKETS TODAY TO THE WORLDS FINEST OPRAH.!"

My head ached from all the shouting. I felt someone grab my arm. I whipped around to find a thin and lean women with brown flowing hair and green eyes looking at me. Her sharp looking hands wrapped around my arm sucking me into the depths of her clutch.

"I have just the necklace for you ma'am." She said with a grin.

She wore a dirtied dress with crumples and a few hemmed spots. Her face had a tiny scar under her chin. Her eyes were ferocious and stern looking she looked to be in her early twenties.

"I'm sorry but I really must be going mrs..."

"Melina." She interrupted her face a smile as I took in her beautiful features.

"Maybe another time " ." I said politely shaking out of her tight grip.

I backed away but still felt her stare on me as I left.

/Later in the day/

_-Tea_

_-Flour_

_-sewing needles_

_-fresh peaches_

_Love Mother_

I checked off the list peice by peice the only trouble being at with finding the perfect peaches for mom's famous peach pie.

My mom would only stand for the finest peaches in town.

I went to Fernando's the local farmer whom my mother usually trusted the duty of growing her fruits and vegetables.

Fernando was a jolly man with a bug mustache and was tons of fun. He farmed and lived with his wife Layla and their three children. He was funny and was one of the few people who wasn't constantly nagging me about what I wore and how I acted.

He gave me a bag of his fresh peaches. But as I grabbed the bags handles my hand slipped. Squishing the peaches onto the moist ground.

_Run_, _we are coming. _

I could hear the voice in my head. It was shouting and screaming.

"You ok little lady." Fernando's voice brought me back to life.

"Fine. I'm so sorry but I have to go." I said backing away.

_Kill him drink his blood. It will fill you. _

I covered my ears afraid of my own thoughts.

_Drink NOW! _

"Who are you what do you want!" I screamed running home glancing around looking for tricksters.

_I'm your demon, And I'm not leaving anytime soon._

I reached home but the voice repeated over and over in my head. I wanted to scream to let out my anger.

But my mind kept trailing back to the horrible thought. Am I crazy?

I opened the door my breathing heavy. My face hot with anger. I puff in anger pulling my hair.

I step down the long hallways. My head doesn't stop buzzing.

I barely reach the kitchen when I collapse my feet giving way I am enfulged by darkness.

/Dream/

In my dream I am floating through open air.

There is a door at the end of the large open space. But my arms are too short too reach. My body is unable to save myself from the deep hollow fall.

I take a glamce at the door and I catch a set of small green eyes peering through them. The eyes step forward and I make out a small girl that looks exactly like me. Her mouth formed in a smirk her lips move.

"Its too late for you." She whispers.

With one last glance into my eyes she shuts the door leaving me alone in the cold open room my feet dangling into nothingness.

/End of dream/

My eyes flutter open. Light. Nol light. My face is pressed against a soft pillow I'm in the cozy large bed in the guest suite.

My mom jumps to my bedside the second my eyes begin to flutter her face anxious and worried.

She puts her hands on my face. "How are you?" She asks in a whisper.

I hold my hands to my ears because I can still hear the little girl from the empty room shouting my name.

"Theres voices in my head!" I screech. Ripping at my hair.

My dad comes to the side of the bed and holds my arms.

"Its ok we'll fix it." He says sternly.

It can't be fixed it won't leave." I say pulling at my hair again my eyes are filled woth a flurry of tears and my parents faces become blurred.

But I can still see the looks of horror on their blurry faces.

/later that day/

I am perched on my mom's cozy chair my knee's pulled to my chest my eyes watery and unmoving.

I focus on a small pin that lays on my parents bed side table my father gave ot to my mother the day they got married. It was his great grandmothers and my mom had always told me one day she would give it to me.

Now I wasn't so sure.

My mom made a fresh pot of soothing tea the smell flowed through my nose. My father sat at the table talking in a hushed voice to some one.

My father finally hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to help my mom make the tea.

I sit completly still for the next five minutes listening to the hushed voices in my head.

Finally my mom grabbed the fancy china cups and poured the steaming tea into cups. Her hand shook slightly. But I pushed the though aside it was probably just my imagination.

My father looked seriously at the cups of lemon tea. It was my mothers special recipe and my favorite.

She carried the tray towards me and handed me the steaming cup before handing my dads his and grabbing her own cup.

I held the steaming cup in my hands letting the steam rise into my face I looked at my parents. there was something odd about them.

My mom sat slightly hunched leaning against the white countertop. Well my father sat stiffly on the couch stirring his tea thoughtfully.

I took the cup to my mouth and sipped it. The hot liquid spilled into my mouth.

I suddenly feel a burning sensation. Its very real. Its like I'm burning from the inside.

I collapse on the floor I feel my body shaking its hard to see. But My parents stand over me looking fown at me.

"I'm your daughter. Why?" I gag my chest heaving.

"Not anymore." My parents murmer.

My body shakes my head twitches my whole body is a live wire waiting to explode.

_Its time. Let go Ella. _

The voice in my head beats out even the screaming. I close my eyes and my chest gives a final heave of hope. Burning out the remaints of my once perfect life.

/

I open my eyes to find myself in a bright and peaceful room.

My head aches but I'm suprised to hear the voice is gone.

Was that all just a terrible dream?I ponder.

No it was to real.

I repeat what happened to me in my head and it seems to help me...

I am Ella Hall, I am twelve years old, My parents killed me.

But where was I now?

Was this haven?

I pull myself to my feet my face mask of pain as I walk on my stiff muscles.

I jump when I see a tall boy perched to the sode of the room. He jas bright vlue eyes and whitish blonde hair. His face is angelic like and a smile forms acriss his bright face wheb he see's me.

"Thank goodness your alright!" He exclaims checking me over.

"Am I in Haven?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yes you are. But not for long." He replies simply.

My face goes pale was there a deadline to how long you stayed in haven.

"Of course there's not a deadline!" He shouted again seeming to have read my mind.

"But god has a special job for you." He spoke again before I could reply.

"What does he want with me? And how did you know what I was going to say?" I blurted out questions. "Oh and who are you?" I blurted again needing sort out what was happening right now.

"Your an angel Ella. Its been decided since time began. I can read your mind in haven and my name is Eric West. I'm an angel too." he spoke quickly.

"Was the voice in my head a angel to?" I asked a few tears gathering at the corner of my eye as I thought of my past life.

"No. Thats your demon." He gave a hesitant pause.

"My demon?" I questioned begging for more information.

"W-well half of us is from haven but the other half of us is from hell itself. It was part of the deal we made well bringing angels to life. Your demon is like your bad side the darks side in you. Its the side that craves for blood and death. But with the right motivation you can control your demons. You can also control the blood lust using these." He finished pulling out a package of oval shaped pills.

"These are extremly important do not lose them fir without them our dark side will take over like many angels dark sides have." He warned placing them neatly in my hand.

"So what now?" I ask nervously.

"Now you go back into the world and act normal again. You get yourself a new life maybe buddy up with some other survive." he said seriously.

"but always keep close to the Bunker. Its where all the pills are supplied. Oh and one more thing... No matter what happens trust no one." he said but just as he finishes there is a bright light and I feel my body moving.

I fall on my but into a grassy forest.

I crouch down and cry.

Because I was alone.

Hailey's POV (1867)

The tailor pulled the dress tighter to my waist and I held my hands on the mirror to balance myself.

I was not used to this. Everything was so clean and perfect. I had grown up on a farm where I spent numerous hours of the day rolling in the mud.

Everything had seemed to pass by in a flash the past few months. First I was just a ordinary farm girl working hard to keep the family going. Then one day Lord Talon came by. He came by with his carriage the white horses trotting slowly past the large fields where my family worked.

Then I guess he just found me. He called it love at first sight. I giggled this reminded me of one of grans old fairy tales.

He instantly decreed we were to be wed.

You don't just say no to a lord and I was taken the next day to his large home in the small town of Liverpool. Where I was treated as a queen.

I hadn't talked to my family much yet. I had four brothers a mom and dad and one still alive grandma. I had only received a note from them.

I sent a extra payment in their invitation parcel. The tailor tugged again and I tried my best to not topple over from losing the ability to breath.

My body felt stiff I walked in a ridged movement stiff with dress. The shoes were five feet of the ground and it took me a while to get used to them.

The tailor looked over the dress and wrote in messy small writing the measurements.

"The measurements will be in for the wedding. Good day my lady." He said putting on his hat and grabbing his briefcase.

Lord Talon stood out of the door looking charming in a suit. He looked at me with a smile dismissing the tailor and crawling into the room.

"You look smashing Hailey." He said looking me over.

"You as well my lord." I replied curtsying.

"From now on call me Talon." He said and suddenly grasped me in a tight hug.

"Your mine now." He said mischievously.

He bent his head down looking into my eyes. He brought lips closer to mine before pushing into me his lips crashed into me over and over.

I brushed my hands through his hair as he pulled me closer.

I pulled away gasping for air. He looked at me composed.

Then he looked at my neck.

I barely had time to scream.

-dream-

My body was falling and my whole life ended in a flash. My face a reminder of the life left behind.

I was on a farm in the fields. I recognized it as my own farm. They're my family sat weeping for my loss.

"I'M HERE!" I cry but my voice doesn't come out and is not heard.

There is row by row of black benches and a picture of me with flowers on it.

This was my funeral.

It was a sudden pang in my chest. I'm dead. This is my funeral.

I continued to scream but no one looked or heard. They continued their silent weeping.

I was left completely and utterly alone.

-Dream end-

I blink a few times before I wake up. My face feels damp and warm. My breath is shaky.

I'm in a cozy bed. There are gold covers and pillows with a confusing design spread on them.

I blink my eyes as the sun shines onto the bed searing my vision.

The faint memory of last night came back fresh in my mind. But surely that was just the mind playing tricks on me.

Or was it?

I hear a soft click as the door screeches open. My head flashed to the door in fear and a hint of hopefulness.

It was Lord Talon. His handsome figure put in a tux and his face a serious mask.

He seemed completely unaware that I was looking right at him.

Then his searing blue eyes meet my stare.

He dropped the glass he was holding and it smashed into a million peices of crystal as it hit the floor.

"Y-your dead!" He said stuttering as his hand shook he backed up a bit his back rammed into the closed door.

"Do I look dead!?" I questioned him my voice scratchy and harsh.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! You weren't supposed to be one!" He screams in anger.

He suddenly snatches something from his coat pocket. I barley have time to reach my arm up to cover my face when the silver knife flies towards me it plants itself in my arm.

I screech in pain flying myself towards him. he goes to grab another silver knife. When I push him aside.

I feel the anger in me rising.

I go to grab him but my arm goes through him. I was dissappearing.

My body begins to fade and theirs nothing I can do.

In my last seconds I send a hateful glare at Lord Talon.

Then my body fades away letting the blackness enfulge my once happy life.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()) 

My eyes flutter open.

I find myself in a bright room with lots of light shining in. The room sent a happy feeling through me.

I pull myself up. glancing around the room it looks very empty. There is a white door on the left side of the room.

I carefully step on the cold floor eager to find whatever future lay behind that door for me.

I reach the handle and slowly turn it.

Its not locked.

I turn it slightly more. Suddenly the door was pushed open towards me.

My eyes meet with those of a small girls. She has green eyes and black hair with blue streaks.

She shoves me inside the white room.

Before I can open my mouth I'm interrupted by the small girl.

"I know you have toms of questions but we don't have much time." She waits for me to digest this.

I nod my head much to lost for words. My thoughts wander. Is this haven? It has to be!

"Were in Haven. Your an angel. We are both dead." she pauses.

"I'm Annabelle. It is my 97th birthday. We do not age. Half of us is from the lord, the other half is from the underworld." she looks at me pained and cautious like.

She pulled out a package. I made out blue colored pills from inside it.

"These are your pills. Don't lose them. Without them we have to feed on humans and no longer can live freely in the world. They don't taste as good but they work." She warns.

"Oh and keep away from silver and wooden stakes." She warned.

I fall on the ground crying. I couldn't handle it. It was to much. The betrayal and grief rose inside of me.

Annabelle kneeled down next to me her small face fresh with pain.

"I can make you forget of you want." She whispered softly.

"I want to. I don't want to remember." I whispered "please." I said again.

"look into my eyes." She directed.

"Will it work.?" I asked.

"You won't remember anything not even me." she said finally.

Then she snapped her fingers and my eyes closed. I saw Annabelle give a final wave good bye.

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

It felt like my mind was clearing reseting itself. Any memory of my family disappearing.

The day my youngest brother was born. My third birthday and the cake my mom spent all day making. All gone.

My family's faces slowly disappearing.

All that was left was the information. I was an angel.

There was nothing before that. Nothing at all.

Sofie's POV (1864)

The Ball was depressing.

A bunch of people dancing and talking.

There was no running or games.

Just a slow waltz. I had to dance with my oversized cousin Harry. I stood on my tiptoes to reach his neck.

The grand entrance to the house had a big glass chandelier. The house lit up with millions of lights.

The food table was complete with a big chocolate fountain. My younger sister Halle was sitting on a stool looking bored as the other children played with their tea sets.

Me and my sister were never ones to play tea and sit around knitting all day. We loved to play out back in the forest to play toy soldier with our swords daddy gave us.

My mom and dad danced also a few feet away from me. It was my aunties ball in support of my fathers business.

I looked out back to see a large frozen over lake. Snow falling slowly to the ground it was a winter wonderland.

I sighed and when the song finished I curtsied politely before making my escape of the dance floor.

I glanced around sure that no one was following. I looked along the long hallway to find the door. I brushed my way past plenty of people.

I made my way outside. pulling my fur jacket closer to me. My breath showing in the cold air.

The snow crunched beneath my feet.

The crisp leaves scrunching as I walked over them. Leaving footsteps in the snow.

I paused at the frozen lake looking at it my white dress blended in with the snow perfectly.

I looked at it cautiously steady. Or not steady. I lifted my foot from the freezing snoe covered floor.

I gently placed my foot down. Sighing in relief. steady.

I looked at the covered forest behind the frozen lake. My eyes scanning for sight of anything that looked fun. (well more fun than tea and awkward dancing.)

I looked and to my suprise an old broken latern sat buried in the snow. It looked as if it had been tossed aside by someone. Someone who had more things to worry about than a rusty old lantern.

Of course the sight of this only made me want to cross the ice more. Mom always told me I should have been a boy.

I loced adventures and playing pirate more than playing fairy. I was always more agressive and feirce than any of the other girls. That was the way that I liked it.

I alightly pressed my feet on the ice as I drew nearer. As I came farther from the house the laughter of people slowly died away until the only sounds were my sharp intakes of breath.

But as I reached the end of the ice I heard footsteps.

Thump, shuffle, shuffle, Thump, shuffle, shuffle.

The footsteps sounded weak but still the entire ice shook from them.

"Very funny Halle!" I said laughing at my little sister.

But when I turn around its not Halle.

"I'm Raine." The beautiful girl hisses.

"Why are you here?" I asked her in a brave voice.

"I'm just so hungry. Little girl just happened to be at the top of my list." She smiles taking a step closer.

She has Dark brown hair done up in a complicated braid. Her eyes are Completly black and when she opens her mouth I see what can only be described as fangs as she advances on me.

I take a few steps back and open my mouth to scream.

She cones at lightning speed and shes holding me up my feet of the ground. I can't breath.

"shhhh. You wouldn't want your little sister and parents gone would you?" She says putting a finger to her mouth.

she drops me on the ice cold floor. There's a ice brick by my head.

I grab it and fling it at her face. Aiming for her black eyes.

She screeches in pain as it makes contact but she recovers long enough to tackle me to the ground.

I shove at her as she sits herself on top of me. There is a large scar across her face but I look it confusion as it begins to disappear.

"No silver No wooden stake. No effect on me." She hisses. Launching herself on me.

As she lands on me I realize there is terrible snapping sound. Its my ribs she's pushing on my chest with her strong hands.

There is a rumble and the ice breaks.

I'm shoved into the freezing depth of the water. I try to get up but Raine is holding me down. I fight harder I kick and hit and scream.

My lungs are exploding. I have to breath. But there is no air. My body is left in the cold.

I give another jerk my eyes flash open.

I catch Raine's white smile. Then I'm gone.

Floating down to my death.

Or so I thought.

/

I'm not dead.

This thought flys in my mind as my eyes open to my achingly familier bedroom.

Was it a dream? No.

It was to real. And I felt every break of bone every loss of breath. I died.

I was supposed to be dead.

I was never really religus but I read the bible for Churchgroup everyonce in a while. One fact I knew was that this was not haven.

After a while I realized no one was coming into my room.

So I curiosly crawled out of my bed. My feet touching the cold floors. I still wore my jacket and the exact same thing I was wearing when it happened. Well whatever it really was.

I pushed open my door and made my way out of the door frame. My feet felt light and my vison seemed as though there could be nothing clearer.

What was this fantastic feeling? Although I felt great there was no denying the ache of my confused heart.

Someone killed me. I died. So why am I still here?

My broken bones were healed and felt as though nothing had ever happened.

But it did happen.

I heard footsteps from the other side of the twisted hallway.

I froze. What was that smell?

That havenly aroma that made me weak in the knees.

My whole body filled with so much want and desire I couldn't think straight.

My body shook. My throat burned. I suddenly felt weak.

The person walked around the corner. It was Halle.

When she saw me she ran towards me.

"Sofie!" She exclaimed.

When she saw my face she stopped.

"Sofie whats wrong with your eyes?" She says gasping.

"run." I whisper turning my head away.

"What?" She asks taking a step closer to me.

I can smell it better now and my body has made up its mind. I can't fight it anymore.

I grab her and look at her neck.

"Sofie. STOP SOFIE!" She screams kicking and wriggling trying to escape my tight grasp.

All of a sudden I hear more footsteps abd I drop Halle. Turnibg to more of the taunting smell.

It was my parents and there racing towards me. They to freeze in fear at the sight of my eyes.

"Sofie. Its gonna be all right honey just slow down and think. Remember who you are." My mom says to me softly.

I tried to remember. But all I saw myself as was this monster thos need for it was me. It was me who was a monster and a murderer.

I grabbed my dad first and he looked at me in horror. I wanted it. I wanted his blood.

I bit into him. And it wasn't just a want for blood anymore but a need. Even thiugh I hear the crys and screams of those I once loved there was nothing compared to this need. It could beat any sort of love or loyalty I once felt.

He was gone to quickly. But I wasn't done. My thirst had no end.

Then I reached for my mom who by this point was sobbing her face filled with tears.

I pick her up ending her life more quick drinking the blood she had. Sucking her life away.

It was warm and smooth and flowed through my mouth.

I smiled.

I her someone breathing deeply behind me.

I turn around to halle. Shes on the floor holding her ankle her face full of tears and pain.

"please don't Sofie. Were sisters. Were best friends." She sobs.

"I can't... I can't stop it" I whiper.

I slowly walk to her. She looks up at me eyes full of fear. I fall onto her drinking her blood.

As I drink from her I remember our time together.

Me pushing her on the tire swing.

Making up songs and dances.

Cooking berry pie for the first time.

The day she was born abd how she fit so perfectly in my arms, and looked so innocently at me.

Her body faded away. Her cold corpse falling on the floor.

I stand up and sob. I walk past the bloody hallway and the dead bodies. Sobbing.

I look in the mirror my eyes are blurry. I don't see a myself I see a monster with black eyes and blood at the mouth.

I was right this wasn't haven. This was Hell.

**5k+ LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I hope you enjoyed remember to please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**I'M IN NEED OF SOME HELPFUL AND KIND FEEDBACK FOR THIS STORY! SO PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS. I love and enjoy reading them all. But I've done tons of work for this story already and we've barely and gotten only two reviews. So please remember to leave some feedback Oh and so your not confused this story takes place a couple weeks after the end of New sorry for the ****Late update but I think I've got strep throat and I'm trying to keep up on school work while I'm at home- Blonde4ever. (Thanks** **to all who have favorited and followed)**

Sofie's POV

I've survived the death of my entire family.

My craving for human blood.

I've lived through wars and battles.

But there was one battle I had not beaten and even the strongest of soldiers could not beat.

The battle of grief. Of self hate.

There is no one who is capable of hating me as much as I hate myself.

Because as hard as I try. Theres no taking it back. The lives I've stolen cannot be returned.

The terrible things I've done I will never forgive myself for.

But I have to live with that. I always will.

And as long as there is still a slither of hope and a battle to fight.

I will not give up.

I woke with a start. Sweat dripping down my face. My eyes darted around the black room.

My eyes sought out anything or anyone in the dark condemned room.

Its like a cave but its closed. And I'm in the middle of it.

There is a pounding in my head and when I stick my hand to it I'm bleeding.

Blood. Its streaming down my arm. The smell drifting its way into my nose. Tempting me and calling me.

"Sofie." I hear a strict voice say.

I snap my head up my eyes sending daggers to my capturer.

Its a tall square shouldered man. He stands stiff. His eyes slightly bemused but his mouth stayed a tight miserable line.

I go to leap at him but found I'm held back with thick silver chain thats wrapped around my waist.

Its tight and when I move my chest to talk it squishes into my rib cage.

"What do you want with me?" I ask tilting my head to the side and looking him over with my dark eyes.

His pulse races and I know he's terrified of me.

Though his face remains hidden by a mask of hatred.

I had been running for many years and had encountered many people over the long span of time. People from around the world sent by other angels to kill me.

"The demon" as they called me. The demon who ripped apart peoples families and homes.

Way back when.

The man smirks again.

"All you have to do is answer a few questions honestly for me...can you do that for me dear?" He asks sweetly.

"You'll never get anything out of me." I hiss at him.

"We shall see about that dear..."

He pulls out a long wooden stake and a blood bag he lays them down on the ground and pulls out a thin clear bag. Inside lay plants.

Thin green red tipped plants that I instantly recognize as Devils Tail.

A plant that if consumed by us or touched by us could cause severe pain. It was as you could say...poison.

My nose twitches at the strong overpowering scent of blood and my eyes can not leave the deadly plant that lays so neatly placed in the bag.

"Now sweet heart...where are your little friends... What were there names Ella and Sofie? I need you to tell me where they are." His voice has a certain want in it.

"I don't know where they are and even if I did why would you want to know?" I question him still struggling with the tight chains.

"Well... You see the Voltouri have these fun little games...and as punishment for your threatening actions. We have put it as our...responsibility to solve this little problem." He spoke smiling his face cruel.

My body stiffens the games...horrible thoughts pushed in my mind a crying child...a screaming boy...a dark forest covered in streaming blood.

"I'll never tell you." I spit out.

He doesn't respond

He just carefully opens the bag.

He pulls out the Devils tail.

He picks up the sweet smelling blood.

And he puts the devils tail into the blood gently mixing it in.

The blood... Its smell so overpowering to me it blocked out the poison.

So tempting...so deadly.

The man takes the blood bag carefully opening it and chucking it on the ground by my feet some of the blood splattering on the floor of the cave.

My Mind is screaming to drink up the blood.

I look at the man. He is smiling waiting for me to start my own pain.

Before I know what I am doing my hand extends out hungry for the blood. To feel the warm liquid pouring in my mouth and down my throat.

I grab the blood bag. Sticking it in my mouth letting the blood flow. It was a Addictive Pain.

The burning pain of the devils tail making me scream but the blood making me keep drinking the burning liquid my whole body burned my hands shook.

I sucked the blood bag dry. The burning intensified and I gagged my whole body shaking it was the burning sensation of a thousand needles sewing my body together. As my need for the blood intensified and I fought to keep control.

"Still hungry?" The man asked smiling as my whole body weakened my bones breaking slowly the devils tail slowly setting my entire body on fire. I felt as if it was digging up my grave and sealing my tombstone.

As if it was killing me. In a slow painful way I would live long enough to feel fear. A emotion so over powering to me I refused to feel it anymore.

Because it was one of the most terrible feelings...to feel fear.

I tried to choke out a response but my body was damaged beyond any sort of movement other than the shaking.

I tried to pull myself up my hand gripping the slightly moistened wall.

But my legs give way and I fall back to the ground with a aggravating thud.

"Y-You'll never know...I'l-l neve-r t-tell you." I smile.

He grabs my chains yanking them up. I must have really ticked him off...great.

"Tell me where they are Demon.I have plenty of Devil's tail left." He smiles again dropping my chains.

"Come on...I want to see you demon...show me what you can do." He says smacking me straight across the cheek.

"Come on DEMON GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!" He shouts again.

My eyes are darkening I'll lose control... I must not lose control. I repeat over and over in my head.

My eyes struggle to return to normal. I feel the blood on my mouth and chin dripping down to the floor.

The man smiles..."No worries. I have other plans"

Hailey and Ella wherever you are I need your help.

Hailey's POV

It was the first day of school.

Was it weird that I was nervous?

I had woken up at 5:00am in the morning and had not been able to sleep at all.

I just felt that... Well that something was wrong.

Since there was no way I could fall back asleep I had made it my duty to make me and Ella a gourmet breakfast.

I had bacon, my famous hash browns ,various types of eggs , sausages, and fresh orange juice.

I placed the food neatly on a big plate and poured the juice into coffee mugs. (Ella loves when she gets to drink out of coffee cups but she despises coffee.)

I'm disrupted when I hear footsteps followed by a knock at our door.

I cautiously walk to the door. I could hear the steady breathing of somebody on the other side of the door.

I put a smile on my face before opening up the door.

On the outside of my house lays a girl with the cheesiest smile I've seen in my entire life.

She looks me over a bit fiercely and a little bit jealous like.

"So your the new neighbor." The girl puffs rocking on her feet.

"Yes. And who might you be?" I ask still smiling brightly at her.

"I'm Jessica. Your neighbor." She says a little rude like her face losing the cheesy smile and growing hard.

"Who's living with you? Do you live alone? Where are your parents? Why did you move here? How old are you?" She shouts questions at me.

I get the feeling she's a little nosy. "I live with my sister Ella and our parents died in a car crash. I'm 15 almost 16. I moved here to get away from bad memories from my old town." I explain.

Hiding the truth. I really had no idea who my parents were or how they died at all.

Her face softens slightly. "I'm sorry for your loss." She says only half meaning it.

"So I guess I'll see you at school?" I ask politely.

"Yes. See you at school." She says quickly making her way down the road to her home without a real goodbye.

I turn around closing the door lightly.

"Who was that?" Ella asks rubbing her eyes to clear her vision.

"Our "friendly" neighbor." I respond.

"Hmmmmm smells good." Ella compliments as she follows me to the kitchen.

Shes already dressed wearing flower leggings and a pink rosy top. She doesn't wear makeup but her face still seems to shimmer as though she wears tons. And her black long eyelashes look better than any mascara.

I look at her proudly. My little sister.

"You look beautiful." I say bringing her the plate full of food and the glass of juice.

"Not as nice as you." She says with a sigh. Than digs her fork into her eggs and stuffs the food in her mouth hungrily.

"So are you excited for school." I ask her.

Her face changes and I can't hold back my laugh. Her mouth stuffed with food she looked like a chipmunk. Her innocent little eyes even fit the description.

"Well of course I'm excited. But what about you?" She asks and giggles too unable to resist the urge.

Our laughs jingle through the house and I stop myself to answer Ella.

"Yeah. Its gonna be great." I respond.

Ella stops laughing but smiles. "Its gonna be just fine you wait and see." She says before digging into the food again.

Although she was younger than me. Sometimes I felt like Ella was the older more wise one.

I took a bite of the sweet smelling sausage.

Maybe I'd even make some friends.

there is only two schools... The school for La push and The forks school. As told by almost every kid in the whole town being at the school.

I drove Ella to school my black SUV not being nearly as expensive or fancy as my Convertible.

But My baby wasn't coming for at least a month.

So I was stuck driving our SUV. Witch I did like. But come on my other car is freakin red convertible. You can see why I miss it.

I pulled into a parking spot in the gravel school road.

I step out of the car and Ella follows. The second we reach the school we give each other a comforting smile before going our separate ways.

I go past a group of boys tossing a football. And a group of girls. One thing everyone was doing...staring.

By the looks of the school there wasn't that many new students that came here. And It didn't help it was nearly the middle of the year.

I went straight in the school going to the office and asking politely for my schedule.

The thin woman at the desk. Mrs. D looked at me over the rims of her glasses before handing me my schedules and dismissing me.

People could make it a little less obvious they thought I was a total freak.

The first bell rings and I rush out of the office to get to my first class biology.

I'm looking down at my schedule when someone crashes into me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm clumsy." The girl who is as pale as me says.

She has brown hair and matching brown eyes she wears a old football jersey with simple black Pants.

"Thats alright." I pull myself up.,

"Are you the new girl? She asks me curiously.

"I'm Hailey. Hailey Brown." I say sticking out my hand.

She takes it and slowly shakes it. "I'm Bella. Bella swan."

She looks at me weirdly her eyes slightly widen. Her eyes scan the halls as if she is looking for someone.

Its my tempature the thought strikes me.

I pull away my hand before politely excusing myself.

"Nice to meet you Bella maybe will cross paths again." I say smiling.

In a small town like this I saw no way that we would no see each other again. It seemed everyone knew everyone.

Than I push through the large crowd of students hurrying to get to class.

I take one last quick glance before slipping in the class.

Bella is still staring at me. And she looks terrified.

In biology the teacher is Mr. Bourbon he is tall and has dark brown hair with slightly tanned skin.

He seems fine. Until he assigns me to my biology partner.

He looks around the room his face thoughtful before directing me to my seat.

The girl has black hair and is pale too. She has a pixie like face but is beautiful. She wears fancy clothes and seems to get along with anyone.

The second I sit down next to her she exclaims "Are you the new girl! I'm Alice Cullen. Who are you?"

Her voice seems to be in overdrive its high and clear as a bell. Shes pale like me and Bella.

"I'm Hailey brown. " I introduce myself.

She sticks out her hand and I shake it hoping she won't notice my super cold temperature.

I'm shocked to see that her temperature matched mine. Her eye widened before I pulled away.

We didn't talk the rest of class but I felt her stare on me burning holes into my back.

The bell rang and I raced to get to my next class witch happened to be history.

In history the teacher was bright and kind her name was .

She let me sit wherever I wanted and unfortunately the last spot available happened to be next to Bella.

I sighed I could do this. No weird questions thats all.

Suddenly a wave of the scent of the people in class hit me.

Blood. Delicious blood.

Its smell hit my nose. Coaxing me to drink it.

I raced out of the class covering my nose.

I needed out of this place. Right away.

I went to the Elementary part of the school and picked up Ella. Who of course by this time was surrounded with a group of people fighting over who got to sit with who.

I dismissed Ella and I and we drove home in silence at record speed.

I pulled the car to a stop and looked to Ella.

"I'm sorry. I just lost control..." I

Go to continue when she holds a finger over my mouth.

"Its ok. I was about to die of boredom anyways." She said smiling before opening the car door and prancing to the house.

"PJ day!" She squealed as I followed her into the house.

"I pick movie first." She adds.

"Ok but no movies that make me cry." I said thinking of the time we watched Marley and me.

"You always cry during movies! Even in kids movies." She exclaims before she reluctantly agrees.

For the rest of the day we cuddle up and watch movies.

But I was distracted. Did Alice and Bella know what I was?

Bella POV

It was unsettling. Her face Pale, her skin cold, she was at least as radiant as Rosalie probably more, She freaked out when the fan blew our scents to her.

Everything about her screamed vampire.

I think I knew enough of vampires to say that most of them besides a few of the covenants had no control over there blood lust and hunted humans without feeling any guilt.

Besides her inviting voice and appearance Hailey carried a aroma of toughness. A look as if she wasn't the person to make enemies with and in the end you'd want to be on her side.

It was maybe her sharp looking eyes that looked so alert and intense. Or her build she was small but she carried a strong look to her.

The only thing for certain about this girl was that she was someone to be feared.

The bell rang for lunch clearing my mind and jingling my horrific thoughts.

I quickly snatched my stuff before heading out of the class my eyes alert and my body tense. I felt as if the walls were crawling with enemies.

I pushed past a hopeful looking Mike determined to make to to the cafeteria and find Edward. It was a strange occasion that the only

two classes that me and Edward weren't in together happened to be the two classes me and Hailey were both in.

In only one class would me Edward and Hailey all be in together.

As I reached the slightly smelly cafeteria I bolted to the usual table we sat at. When I reached it I sat hunched in my normal spot my eyes darting around.

If Hailey was here who knew who else came with her.

And the whole thought of Enemies brought up Victoria and our run in with the Voltouri a few weeks ago.

"What happened?" Edwards voice brings a warm safe feeling to me even in a whisper.

"Haven't you seen Alice?" I ask quietly because thats all I can manage.

"Alice? No not since this morning. Is she ok?" He asks worriedly.

"No thats not why." I say shaking my head.

"I was asking because I wanted to know of you heard her thoughts already. Have you heard about the new girl?" I say breathily.

"I've heard of some talk of her. Whats wrong with her was she mean to you?" He responds getting slightly angry at the end.

"No she wasn't...But Edward I- I think she's a vampire." I blurt out.

Edwards face looks focused and I can tell that Alice is within his range. He clenches his fist.

"While were going to have to fix that."

He replies whipping his phone out.

Were driving up the Cullen's long road Edward's face is thoughtful and his fists grip the steering wheel tightly.

I watch him because his beautiful pale face is the only thing that can comfort me.

Alice and Jasper drive ahead of us and Emmett and Rosalie were already at the house with Esme and Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper's car disappears from in front of us as they turn into the drive that could easily be missed.

Edwards follows and the scene of the sides of the car is covered by forest.

After another slight turn we are at the house. After all this time I'm still amazed when ever I see the Cullen's huge house and the warm feeling it always brings to me.

Alice and Jasper trudge inside as Edward pulls the car to a stop. Getting out of the car and quick as a flash opening up my door for me like a gentlemen.

I grasp his hand and get out of the car. Still holding his chilling hand as we walk to the door. His cold hand makes me remember the cold grasp of Hailey as she shook my hand.

We walked in the door and are met by the whole family already sitting still as stones on the couch.

Roaslie looks annoyed, Emmett looks excited, Alice and Jasper look thoughtful, Esme and Carlisle as always display a sense of calm.

Was I the only one starting to freak out here?

Me and Edward take our assigned spots on the couch.

"So what do we know about her?" Asks Carlisle.

We all think about this. And Edward looks concentrated as he hears all his families thoughts.

"Well we know she's cold as us. I shook her hand witch proves it." Alice says in her ringing voice.

"Any visions about her?" Asks Esme in a curious voice.

"Nothing. But for all we know she could be a shield." Alice responds

"I couldn't read her mind..." Edward continues.

"She was extremely Beautiful." I add in.

"Did she come alone." Emmett asks looking ready for a battle at any moment.

"I think she has a sister." I add in. "Jessica said they are her unusual and too pretty neighbors." I repeated word for word of what she had called them.

"Were over reacting over nothing. Its they're first day we know nothing about we can't just assume that every pale person we see is out to get us. " Rosalie said.

"Your right Rose we don't know enough yet. But until we do its our job to keep a close eye on them." Carlisle finished his eyes thoughtful yet still calm.

"All of us will, we promise." Alice agreed giving me a reassuring look.

"This isn't something planned they drew no threat towards us yet." Jasper spoke strategically.

"Yet..." Edward emphasized the word tensely

I cuddled in closer to him. We were safe... For now.

Ella's POV

I blare the stero to some rocking 80's and 70's music as me and Hailey Jam around the kitchen.

We are wearing our matching black aprons and matching black white polka dotted hats.

I laugh as Hailey looks at the recipe for the 500th time seeing no way possible that a pizza could need that much dough.

But what can I say it was called giant pizza for a reason.

I dance to the other side of the kitchen grabbing the Pepporoni

I hear a ring at the door.

Setting the peperoni down I turn off the radio.

"Coming!" I shout prancing to the doorway.

I bring myself to a stop to listen to what lays on the other side of the door.

A steady heartbeat and slightly heavy breathing.

I swing open the door.

I see the Paul look alike standing behind the door. His eyes are kind looking , and his figure while just as muscled as Paul's he seems to be slightly shorter.

He wears only

Cut off shorts. I guess La Push guys find it cool to go shirtless all the time.

"So your the one my sisters been talking about..." I say winking.

"And you must be the sister." He says smiling.

"Ella...the sister" I say smiling wider.

"Seth...the boy." He says returning my smile.

I love him already. He's sweet as pie.

I think to myself.

"Hailey its Seth! The shirtless boy!" I call down the hall way.

Hailey walks around the corner. But there is something about her face...as soon as she sees him her whole face lights up.

Her eyes can't seem to leave Seth and all of a sudden its just Seth and Hailey in the room.

Seth looks at my sister in such a intense way. I think glancing between them.

"I came to pick you up...for the bonfire." Seth seems to find his voice at last.

"Oh so your going out...you have fun." I say with a wink.

I see Hailey go to open her mouth and spend ten hours blabbing about the rules.

"I know I know no throwing parties or letting Psychopaths in the house." I say sighing.

"Bye Shirtless boy named Seth." I say waving and closing the door lightly.

I was pretty surprised Hailey didn't tell me she was going out.

And I was pretty suprised that she was going on a date with a guy too.

My tough as nails bad but sister on a date with a guy we just hardly met.

She must really love him...

I went back to the kitchen and I heard the soft thrumming of the disappearing car.

I had just washed my hands in the cool sink when I heard footsteps.

Light approaching footsteps but none the less still there.

Three sets of them. But no breathing. I inhaled the air.

I recognized the smell too well...Vampire.

My first thoughts jerked back to the Voltouri.

But no these footsteps did not seem commanding or march like at all. They seemed hurried and rushed.

They were moving fast. And as they neared the door way I opened it.

"Looking for something?" I asked sweetly.

I smiled at the three slightly stunned men at my doorway.

"I'm Ella and you are?" I asked still in my sweet voice.

"Your Hailey's sister aren't you?" Asked the focused one who stood in the front.

"Yes. I'm afraid she has gone out you'll have to come at a different time...vampire." I spit out the last word with hatred towards the voltouri who punished us because we were not vampires.

"How did you know..." The same person continues looking slightly confused.

"Oh please...you reek of death as much as the Voltouri." I hiss crossing my arms.

"You've heard of the...the voltouri." The vampire asks glancing around.

"I'm afraid thats really

Not your business. Just please stay away we don't want you vampires sniffing around here you've done enough to us." I reply.

I was a sweet person I wanted everyone to be happy I didn't like to hurt people. But I knew my if sister and Sofie were around they would show these vampires no mercy.

"What do you..." The vampire begins to speak.

"I said leave...just leave please." I glance around quickly to see if Hailey had smelt them and come back.

I quickly close the door looking at the vampires and begging them to just run away and leave.

I slip inside walking carefully to the kitchen looking for any guards of the voltouri to jump out at me.

My body felt numb. I went into the large kitchen and slowly cut the Pepporoni with the thick butcher knife.

Something tapped me on the shoulder.

I swung around sending a warning at the intruder.

"Ouch. Shit." The intruder swore.

I looked up...way up into the eyes of my Paul.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" I call grabbing a wet towel.

I race back to him grabbing his cut hand.

I freeze.

He's bleeding. I can hear his heart pounding. I can smell the blood as it gently brings its scent in my nose. My mouth begs me for the satisfying taste of the blood.

I'm still looking at his hand I drop the wet cloth.

"Ella its ok its all healed now." I hear a distant voice.

But its not ok the blood is still there covering his hand.

I can't help myself I'm drifting towards it.

Just a little won't hurt anyone a voice in my head said

He's your best friend. A different voice scolded me.

But with my craving none of that mattered. Because I needed the blood.

My eyes are darkening.

Paul is back away in confusion in a protective way.

I'm diving for him grabbing his arm and drinking drinking more.

So good. So much to drink. I'm so thirsty.

I forgot how good blood tasted I forgot how much I craved it. How deep my desire for it could be.

"Ella?" The beautiful voice sounds so pained and confused so hurt.

I'm trying to pull away but the blood is still leaking into my mouth.

The sound of his voice so pained feels as bad as a wooden stake in my heart.

I'm whipped off of him by something.

"Ella...thats quite enough." The strong voice of my sister shouts.

I look up at her. I feel my eyes slowly returning to normal.

The blood that drips down my chin falls to the floor.

Paul is holding his arm and looking at me in a pained sort of way.

"Oh my gosh...Paul I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." I sob falling to my knees.

I try to wipe of the blood on my chin but it won't come off I rub harder and harder.

"Ella. Stop it Ella. STOP." Hailey shouts trying to pull my arms away.

Paul's moving closer slowly cautiously.

I look into his eyes and my love for him has never been so strong.

Before I could say a word he had pulled me into a tight hug.

I sighed and pulled myself closer to him.

I would never hurt my Paul again.

As I leaned in closer to my

Paul letting my last tears flow down his shirtless body. I thought I saw a flash in the window.

Edward POV

I had to go. I had no choice. She is my Bella after all.

I couldn't just leave it.

And I had after several self arguments I had agreed that for Bella's safety I had to go.

I took Jasper and Emmett both who were more than willing to check out the situation.

I could never expected what happened at Ella and Sofie's.

I still wasn't sure.

I saw Sofie drinking blood I saw that murderous thrashing in her those dark hungry eyes.

Her strength enough to hold down a strong shape shifter.

Her need was much stronger than any other vampire I had seen and she was unlike any vampire I had seen.

They were both beautiful thats for sure even more stunning than the vampires I had met in my time.

But the only thing we had found out for sure was that...they were a threat.

And Treats can not be ignored

Hailey POV

I was so happy to be at the bonfire with Seth.

He had invited me soon after I got home and I hadn't stopped thinking about it since.

It was exciting yet nerve racking.

Seth had picked me up and all gentlemen like opened my door for me. He was the sweetest thing.

He had gently tapped his fingers on his cars steering wheel as we drove a constant smile on his face.

"So how many people are coming?" I ask smiling.

"Just a couple La Push friends." He said with a smile.

"Oh great I'll be the only one with out a perfect tan there!" I joked

I didn't know how to explain me and Seth's relationship...I had only moved here yesterday and I felt like I'd known him for my whole life.

It was like when he wasn't around a huge part of me was missing a part so crucial it was impossible.

He was the Peanut to my butter

The ice to my cream

The Key to my heart.

He was someone that no matter how hard I tried to get my mind off was the only thought in my mind.

A simple word. Seth that clouded my entire mind begging for my full attention.

"Don't worry I'll give you a spray tan." He laughed glancing at me and looking away with a huge grin seeing me staring at him.

"So that explains it you La Push folk have a unlimited amount of spray tan. Or so I have heard in my two days of living here." I send back a response looking at the unfamiliar road names as I pass by them.

Seth grins. "Were Here!" He pulls into a gravel patch home to a cozy red brick house.

The house is small looking but the deep looking chimney and red bricks all scream welcome home. It was a beautiful house.

"Who's house is this. I love it." I compliment smiling.

"Sam and Emily's. Oh and I should have told you before please just try not to stare." He says quickly.

"Why would I stare?" I ask clearly confused.

We are at the door before He gets the chance to respond.

The smell of fresh hamburgers and hotdogs float around the house there is the sound of laughter from within the cozy warm house.

We walk in Seth like he lives here me like the unsure secretive person I was.

I lose track of Seth as he steps into a large group of well I have to say almost identical copies.

"Who's this Seth. Is this the girl? Nice choice man." I hear some of the voices say.

"No need to be rude introduce yourselves." A commanding deep voice shouts.

"Well you know who I am so this is my sister Leah, My friend Jake, My friend Embry,Thats Sam, and The last one there is Emily, Paul's isn't here tonight."

Seth points to them each and in turn they all offer up a small wave or smile.

The last one is Emily. I see what Seth was talking about.

With my great sight I could see the deepness of the cut and the scar that lay on one half of her face.

None the less Emily had a shining inner beauty that no one could destroy.

"Hey its nice to meet you I'm Hailey good to see all you big clones." I say smiling mischievously

Than I walk to Emily and stick out my hand politely " thank gosh one of you is close to my height!" I smile and she smiles back in return lighting up the entire room.

I look at the platters and platters of food.

"You guys really eat that much?" I say with a laugh.

"Thats just appetizers." The one I remember to be Embry says licking his lips.

We all chuckle.

"Well no use in wasting time lets head out to the fire." Emily announced clapping her hands.

"Who's gonna need help carrying these!" I shout to the already running away boys.

They hustle back balancing two on each of there shoulders and the other girl Leah I finally get to say hello top.

"Hey Leah whats it like being surrounded by such big clones all day?" I look at her serious missrable face Hatred was noticeable only I with my great sight could see who she stared at and that was Emily.

Smily, Bouncy, Friendly Emily.

"Go tell someone else how great your life is." She says in a miserable voice void of any sort of excitement or emotion.

I blink. this was the sister of my Seth? my lovable funny caring Seth had a sister like this?

I grabbed two platters too.

"Its ok here let me take one." Emily offered her hands to take the platter even though she already carried one with struggle.

"Don't worry about it I've got this. I've got Girl power!" I smile

I think that me and Emily are gonna be just fine as friends. Leah...that was a whole different story.

As we made it outside back, into the grassy patch close to the forest In Sam and Emily's yard I made it my goal to get to know the group of clones.

When we sat down I wasn't exactly sure what type of bonfire this was there was a few older people there and they sat in the front of the group. Like they were going to speak or something. oh great I better not have any speeches.

I sat nicely snuggled into Seth and on my other side Jacob sat slightly on edge of the wooden bench tapping his feat against the benches wooden post.

Oh great of course everything just had to be wood.

Seth's body was warm and I loved the feel of him he was just so so made for me.

His arms seemed to be the perfect shape for me. I had never been so in love with someone.

He was my center my universe. My very meaning to live.

I was so snug in Seth's arms I could have fallen asleep right then.

Seth and Emily kept offering me food and I had to awkwardly say no saying I had already eaten.

Well I watched The boys scarf down enough food to feed a small army I took out my blue pills.

Since I needed a lot of them a day to keep the cravings at bay.

Seth curiously looked at them with his melt in the mouth chocolate eyes.

"What are those?" He asks a hint of worry in his voice.

"Just my pills." I reply taking one and snapping it in my mouth.

I grabbed another and it settled on my tongue as I pulled out one more blue pill.

Seth gently grabbed my pill holder and looked at the pills smelling them.

"How many do you have to take a day?" He asks in a concerned voice.

I think about this if this was any other person I would lie but there was no way I was going to lie to my Seth. So I replied honestly.

"Quiet a bit." I look down fumbling with the button on my jacket ti keep my hands busy.

Seth looks like I just told him I was suicidal.

His face is scrunched up in worry and he suddenly looks older than he is. His bright eyes look at me like I might collapse to the floor dead at any moment. Or like he is about to jump in front of a bullet or something.

"Its ok Its nothing serious." I say with a smile snuggling back in his arms.

"Soooo Jacob tell me whats it like to be a clone." I say looking at the boy to my left with a smile.

"Its exhausting!" He says dramatically holding a hand to his head.

I laugh. And like Ella has always said my laugh is contagious and the rest of the group chuckles too.

When the laughter dies down I remember something "Hey that shirt is from Halo!" Don't tell me your a player!

I point at the boy named Embry's shirt and we go into a detailed conversation on what is better Call of Duty or Halo.

After what seems a long time Seth has had enough of the nerd talk and he picks me up placing me on his lap.

I squeal in protest.

"Enough with the talking I barely know anything about you." Seth says with a adorable look on his face.

"Wanna play Random questions?" I ask with a grin.

Before he can answer I shout "I'M GOING FIRST! Hmmmmm what to ask oh I know...What is your most embarrassing moment?" I drill him eager to find out more about My Seth.

Seth holds a hand to his chin and thinks..."well I'm gonna have to say when I was ten and asked my Aunty why her face was so shiny And weird looking." He says blushing slightly.

"You did not! Thats a classic! Wrinkle cream never works." I add in.

"Ok now my turn...What is your most great fear?" He asks looking at me in a way that make me feel like he can look into my soul.

The voltouri comes to mind but he would have no idea who those people were so I came up with another terrible fear of mine.

"My greatest fear is that my sister or the people I care about will get hurt." I admit truthfully.

"And you too?" Seth asks quietly.

"My sister and friends are my life. If anything happened to them I would never forgive myself!" I shake.

"Ok your turn." Seth speaks in a gentle voice.

I feel like he is trying to figure me out as much as I am trying to figure him out.

We have talked for what seems like forever and as I know him more my love for him grows stronger.

I learned things like...He likes to cook, his favorite colors are blue and lime green, His favorite holiday is Christmas. And lots more that I would always remember about him.

Then the older people start to talk. The man says hello to me and introduces himself as Quill Senior and points to the man next to him who is in a wheel chair whose name is Billy and then points to the women named Sue.

A flash of sadness crosses Seth's face for a moment and I feel like all of the pack share it like someone is missing.

Quill Senior talks about legends his face is grave as he tells the stories of the ancestors.

I found the stories intriguing to listen too. They then told another story and I recognized this one well I knew of this certain predator that they probably only thought of as a legend.

The harder I thought about the shape shifter story the more things seemed to fall into place.

Seth was always with these "clones" they all were huge they all seemed to listen to Sam.

I wanted to smack my forehead into my hand.

How could I have missed this! There earthy smell. There clone likeness.

They were obviously shape shifters!

I frowned at Seth. How could he keep such a thing from me! Then I thought of myself I remembered how scared I felt hanging out with Seth and my fear of what he would think if he knew the true me.

I felt forgiveness wash over me how could I ever stay mad at my Seth!

I must have looked a little bit blanked out or something because Seth gave me a nudge asking if I was ok.

"Yeah...just thinking." I replied with a smile.

Seth sucked in a deep breath "Can you come with me for a second." He asks holding out his hand.

"Sure." I say

The rest of the boys are sitting still sucked into the stories.

Our movement seems to send a disturbance through the motionless picture and as we get up the boys stretch and yawn before continuing to scarf down more food if that even seemed possible.

I grab Seth's warm hand as he leads me too a private area surrounded by tall thick tree's.

"Here..." Seth starts to climb the tree pulling me up behind him.

"I can handle myself." I say stubbornly pulling myself to the top with out his help.

I reach the top before him and grin.

"Hows the weather down there?" I say with a laugh.

He pulls himself up so his warm body is pressed against mine.

"Not bad." He smiled.

I looked out at the view in front of us the stars shining in the sky.

One of the only things that had never changed over my many years of life was the shining stars that lit up the sky.

Memories flowed back to me. Memories of being an Angel of course I never can remember anything before being a angel.

Maybe its easier that way. Maybe its worse not knowing if my family was ok or not.

Seth tucked his arm around me and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"So when are you going to tell me?" I ask in a soft voice feeling sleepy as I cuddle in closer to my Seth.

"You know?" Seth asks confused.

"Your warm, you all listen to Seth, your muscles are big ass and you don't take steroids? Obviously I figured it out after the story." I smile.

"Your not scared? Or mad?" He asks worried.

"No. I understand what its like to be afraid of what people will think of you. But I doesn't matter what. You'll always be my Seth." I say giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Listen Hailey. I love you and theres something I need to ask you." He says sucking in a deep breath.

"What is it?" I ask fiddling with Seth's hand as he holds me tightly.

"Theres this thing we do its like love at first sight when you look at her she is your world theres nothing else that matters...its called imprinting." He speaks slowly looking right into my eyes.

"Its sounds like you know what it feels like." I can't help but feel pain its not me.

"Yes..." He goes to continue but I cut him off.

"Great I'm so happy for you it sounds like she's great." I say with a sob

Seth laughs. I smack him on the back of the head.

"Whats so funny?" I ask with a frown.

"Its you...your the one I imprinted on." He says between laughter.

"Really?" I say with a smile.

"So your ok with it?" He asks in a worried voice.

"Ok with it? I get to spend the rest of my life with someone that I love? Its the best!" I squeal.

He grins and I return the smile with a giggle.

He comes closer and closer to my mouth until our noses are almost touching.

He looks in my eyes and I look in his.

Than our waves crash we smash together I play with his hair as our tongues fight for dominance I let him win this battle and his tongue rubs against the caves of my mouth as he rubs my thigh his hand going up and down.

I smile against his mouth and he pulls me closer his face a smile now too.

Just as were about to crash back together Seth stops.

"Theres something wrong." He gasps.

Its Paul I think something happened he's at your house.

My eyes flash with understanding.

"Seth I'm going to check it out ok don't worry" I say putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It might not be safe." Seth stresses.

I jump down from the top of the tree.

"I'll be fine. I can handle it myself." I shout up before running away once out of his hearing range Before I ran at super speed before Seth could stop me.

I could smell the stench before I got in the house.

"OH HELL NO!" I shout running up to the house.

It was a vampire smell. And above all a fresh new blood smell.

"Ella!" I shout barging in the door.

I race to the smell of the blood from the kitchen.

I have to grip the counter top as I see the view in front of me.

Ella is latched on to Paul's arm and her eyes are a dark crimson color. Paul looks sick he's trying to push her away but his attempts are feeble.

I yank Ella off shouting at her.

Her eyes widen as she looks as Paul who holds his arm. I'm glad that wolves heal quick I thought with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry Paul I-" he cuts her off pulling her into a wrenching hug.

I let put a achy sigh of relief.

I saw the shape of a face in the window and I gasped it was the face of a vampire.

It looked into my eyes before bolting its shape a blurring movement in the night.

**I made this a nice 8k chapter for you guys so sorry but I've a really bad time being sick. I am going back to updating two times a weeks so Yeah! Please please please review guys It tends to make my updates faster and better! Hey I was thinking if anyone wants to be my Beta? Thx remember to review love you all! **


End file.
